The Other Side of the Night
by midnightlily453
Summary: Russia has frightening dreams, eternally surrounded by darkness.Prussia is a dreamwalker. He soon finds himself in the darkness of another's mind, vowing to uncover its secrets. But will more come of this as he finds more than he bargained for?
1. Chapter 1

This is only this short because it's a prologue. Long chapters will follow ^-^ Please let me know if you like it.

* * *

><p>A large man cowered into a corner in a pitch-black room. His head bowed to his knees, hiding his pale face from the darkness surrounding him. He dared not open his eyes, for he was afraid of what he would find. A new horror seemed to await him daily, each meaner and more horrible than the last. He would not deny that he was warped. After all, who could not be after living in a world such as he did? This world did not leave him when he woke, it was simply…quieter. A silent monster whose deformed black fingers were always at his throat, always clawing at his back. It served as a reminder for how alone he really was. He could not hope to escape it in this lifetime or the next, for he would live a very long time. At this point, he was beyond all hope; yet he would not submit to the creature. He was too proud for that- perhaps the reputation of his past remained, driving him in some bitter, twisted way. The path in front of him was only darkness, this much he knew. And no one could banish it. No one at all.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, sorry for the late update. School has been a little hectic. It's paid off though-I made a perfect grade average and highest honor roll! So I'm pretty psyched about that. Anyways...chapter 1! It was pretty fun to write, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Forgot to mention- there are some other pairings thrown in other then the main one! You'll find out soon you reviewers, please continue to be the Prussia-awesome people you are! I love hearing from everyone, especially constant reviewers. Never too late to start, though! I like to know what my readers think. And on the little bits of Spanish you may hear from Spain throughout the story...Spanish is my second language, so I don't have it mastered yet. I'm sorry if I make any mistakes, please correct me if I do. Without further ado...enjoy!

* * *

><p>Prussia tapped his finger on the wooden conference table he had previously been sleeping on. West had decided to make him come to this meeting-some shit about responsibility and national pride and all. West didn't understand him at all; it wasn't that he didn't care about his people. He did. He just didn't see the point in a boring meeting where nations did nothing but fight, sleep, eat, or if you were France, sexually assault. No one took these meetings seriously anyways. He didn't get how his bruder could stand them-and sit up all serious and military like. And be boring. Generally both.<p>

Even Japan was known to doze sometimes-a sure sign of failure. Or maybe too much time with that cat guy. Not to mention Feliciano, who couldn't go a minute without whining about pasta or something else stupid. Twerp. He had to admit though; it was nice to see his brother find someone. It helped keep West's attention of him and stupid shit like meetings he liked to ditch. A blur of blonde in the corner caught his attention as he lazily looked over. Britain and France were at it again, practically mauling each other.

'Kesesese, get a room already. We all know you're secret fuck buddies. Wait, didn't they get together over some canal or something? I could've sworn France mentioned something like that. Or was that America…?'

He shook his head in hopes of getting his mind out of the gutter.

"Bruder? Do you have something to add?" Germany asked the albino, snapping him out of his thoughts. He couldn't tell if West actually thought he had something to say or if he just caught him spacing out. If he thought he had any kind of input, he was sadly mistaken.

'Tch, bruder obviously thinks I think about unawesome things like boring politics.'

He decided to get his revenge and be a jackass.

"Yeah, can we go yet?" he announced to the whole room in a rather whiney and sarcastic way."This meeting is fucking boring."

Germany sighed and dismissed the meeting. He walked over to Prussia looking rather disappointed.

"Preußen…could you at least pretend to care?" he said, rubbing his forehead with a glove hand in a stress-filled gesture. "If you don't strengthen your political standing… your people will forget you. And you know what happens after that."

Prussia's face darkened.

"Jest let me do things my own way for awhile. I have a plan, West. You don't need to micromanage me. Don't worry." he said, voice suddenly taking on a serious tone.

The matter of nations disappearing was not one to be joked about. Germany raised an eyebrow with a worried look on his face. He turned around to avoid eye contact and lowered his head.

"For your sake, I hope you do. You need to learn the responsibilities of a country outside partying and drinking. Your irresponsibility is not helping things." He said, walking away.

Prussia opened his mouth with the intention of a biting remark, but nothing came out. He stood staring, looking rather forlorn. Spain must have noticed, because he walked up and put his hand on the man's shoulder comfortingly.

"It's okay, I can take you home, amigo."

Prussia was infinitely thankful for Spain. The brunette, as crazy as he could be, was the best confident a guy could ask for. He knew about Prussia's true state, as well as his problems with West.

"Thanks 'Tonio. You're awesome."

Spain's green eyes accented his genuine smile.

"It's no problem, sí? Tú eres mi mejor amigo. I'll help you anytime you need. Just let me get Lovi-pie."

Prussia snickered; nothing good could come of Spain calling Romano that. In 3…2…1…

"AAH! Get away from me, bastardo!"

A blur of chestnut hair flew past him, Spain hot in pursuit.

"Loviii, come back! Don't run away from me! I was just going to carry you!"

"No! Get your nasty tomato fingers away from me!"

"Aww, don't be like that, Lovi! You know I love you!"

The Prussian silently noted that Spain reminded him of that American cartoon skunk- Pepe le Pew or something like that.

Romano scoffed but turned crimson.

"W-well…" he said, trying to formulate a response but failing.

It was common knowledge that Spain and Romano were together, yet Romano remained as tsundere as ever.

"C'mon. We need to take Prussia home, he's fighting with his brother and didn't bring his own car."

* * *

><p>Russia closed the door to his lonely home, cold wind whipping at his face. The snow flew in massive volumes, sticking to his pale blonde hair. Despite hating his own climate, it was one of the few comforts in his life. The cold dulled his mind, closed out the lurking insanity that was ever-present; threatening to overtake him, if even for a little while. He held his hand out to catch a falling snowflake as he walked, watching the beautiful shapes accumulate into a small clump before shaking them off his glove. He continued his journey out into the frozen and barren sunflower fields that surrounded his home. He was jealous of the flowers-when their sun and warmth went away, they died. He was forced to live in the cold darkness of his own mind forever, unable to escape the pain. He sat down among the dead flowers silently. If he were to lie down here, he would not die of the hypothermia any human would certainly succumb to. It was moments like these that he wished he was human. He let himself fall to his side, bare face in the snow. He didn't care; the familiar sting was, if anything, a comfort.<p>

* * *

><p>The world seemed to swirl around Prussia as he opened his eyes, caught in an odd semiconscious state. It wasn't the room he had fallen asleep in, that much he knew. Everything here seemed to be…bent. Falling. The air was clouded by a perpetual grey mist, its sickly sweet scent filling his nose. He could hardly breathe as he brought his arm up to cough into.<p>

'Where the hell…? Wait, is that where I…? Fuck! I thought I was pretty good in life!' he cursed angrily, stomping in childish rage. He stepped forward into a dark puddle, pulling back his foot as if it were acid. He made a face.

'Wait…I saw and heard the water, but my feet don't feel wet.' He thought. 'Oh! I must be dream walking again. Awesome! Much better than hell. But who's fucked up dream is this…?'

He looked around more carefully. The sky was an odd dark violet hue, clouds a contrasting grey. A navy blue moon shone through the clouds, casting eerie shadows over the landscape.

'That moon is creepy shit.' Prussia thought, frowning. 'That must be why it's so dark here-it gives shadow rather than light.'

He continued walking forward on the path, cold stone freezing his bare feet. The occasional edge stuck up and dug into his foot, causing him to silently cry out in pain. It was somewhat reminiscent of walking through a field of legos. Damn the little things. Something in the back of his mind told him not to scream here, that some horrible monster would descend upon him at the drop of a pin. Not that he was superstitious or anything.

'Why the hell am I so jumpy? It's not like I haven't invaded-ahem, visited-other people's dreams before. Normally it's just one of my citizens or my friends, though…and I have a feeling this is another country's. But there isn't anything here obvious enough to tell me who…this is so unawesome! Fuck this shit!' he thought, stomping his foot into a puddle yet again. It stuck a bit before coming up. Prussia looked down to see that the footprint he had made was dark. A coppery smell wafted through the air as it finally occurred to him what the puddle was made of. He screamed and fell onto the hard path. A dizzy feeling washed over him as he was violently ripped from the dream world.

He woke up screaming into the silent air of his room. Cold sweat covered his pale body, even more void of color than usual. His chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, bringing a hand up in attempt to steady it. He threw off his covers to check for blood, but none was found. There were no injuries anywhere on him that he could see. He breathed a sigh of uneasy relief.

"Mein gott, what the fuck was that?" he whispered to himself, palms red with impressions from his sharp nails. "Whose was that?"

* * *

><p>Hope you liked! Don't forget to review!<p> 


End file.
